Everything is not what it seems
by hopeisthename
Summary: A young bonnie (16) meets the eternal stud Damon salvatore (18) after her mother abby locks her in a cell and sells her to damon . (Bonnie/damon)( Caroline/stefan) Other characters as well mainly focus on bamon and steroline . Im not too good with summaries.i will try to update at least 2 times a week is no Elene in this story . However kathrine does appear . sorry elena fans .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one  
People my age were supposed to be having sleep over with their friends or stressing over starting highschool but not me , nope im locked in a cell like i have for the last few hours .I wanted to call out for my mom and beg her to let me go but i knew that was useless.I knew that soon id either be dead or sold. At least that what my mom kept telling me . I shouldnt even be calling her my mother from now on she just Abby Bennet. Since I was too busy in my own thoughts so i never even noticed a man with black hair and blue eyes. He was good-looking i guess he seemed not too much older that my self. I knew he could see me finally take notice to him because as he walked over he pulled the gate of my cell right open like it was a gum wrapper.  
With my trembling voice I muttered "Are you going to kill me?" I regretted it as soon as it left my mouth because his face turned from bored to .. hurt?  
"You hardly know me, you shouldnt be making assumptions."  
He smiled extending his hand to me.  
Taking his hand he says softly " My name is Damon Salvator and yours is ...?"  
questioningly i say my name "My name is Bonnie Bennet ".He frowns as i say my last name.I wonder if he knows My moth.. Abby?  
"You're probably wondering why im here, aren't you ?"He asked looking slightly uncomfortable. I wait a few seconds then nod. not too long after that he surprises my " Bonnie please sit down ." He pauses " This is going to sound scary but im a vampire . i want you to know that before we leave "  
" A vampire ? you've gotta kidding to . Vampires are just myths " I stop thinking for a second " Wait did you just say leaving ? Where are we going?Is my mom come-" I stop asking questions as he bares his soon as they showed up they were gone.  
"I'm sorry,Just don't say your mothers name in my precense"He winces as he says 'mother'. "As to answer your question, Yes i did say leaving we are going to Virgina or possibly New York . " he says almost sincerely i didn't have much time to ponder it because i was to busy freaking out. "Are you ready to go ?" he questions after a long soon as i heard him speak i broke down in tears. Just as my legs were about to collapse i felt damon pick my up .  
That is the last thing i remember before waking up in a 69 Camaro convertible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **  
**An: Hi i just wanna thank carameldip and msjanay for reviewing last chapter . Thank you guys this is my fic and i have no beta so i correct these all my self if you have anything to say about the chapters at all good or bad feel free to review i really apprectiate it **  
** ~hope**

**Damon pov:**

"Hey sleeping beauty " I say to the young witch with a smirk . I wonder how long it will take till she yells at me .

"What.. Where am I ? " The witch asked very tensely. She looks around un-comfortably .I can tell from her young eyes that she's terrified of me , lets try to make it so she trusts me .

"We are in mystic fall Virginia . Were on the Salvatore boring house ." I say softly "Are you hungry ? We can stop before we get there ."

Distracted by the Boring house she mumbles "No I don't really have an appetite after .. All that's happened . "

*****No one pov ******

After bonnie and Damon got to the house she went to explore. Not too long after bonnie looking around the house she went back to the living room only to find it occupied by a giggly blond .

As soon as the blond saw bonnie she jumped up and smiled as she introduced herself "Hi , My name is Caroline Forbes . You must be bonnie ,right ?

Bonnie just nodded "Yeah, umm not to sound rude but how do you know my name ? "

Caroline took no offense and answered happily "Well bonnie on your trip back Damon called me and Stefan to tell you that you were almost home . " She continued by saying " oh and there's Stefan now , ill let him introduce himself "

"Hi Bonnie im Stefan Salvatore damons younger brother ." He smiles and extends his hand

Taking his hand she replies "Bonnie , Bonnie Bennett ." After a pregenet pause bonnie abruptly asks "Wait if your damons brother dose that mean your a vampire too ? "

JUst as bonnie finished asking Stefan her question Damon walked in . It became so quite you could hear the birds singing in the early morning air. No one answered because there we all so shocked at her sudden boldness.

Damon-despite him being the most shocked- answered "Yes bonnie . Stefan is a vampire just like me " Caroline discreetly coughed . Damon rolled his eyes and said " And Caroline is a vampire too .

She looked around nevrouvs "Um okay do..Do you think I could just go to bed this is a lot to take in right now " She turned around as tears threatened to fall .

Sympathetically Caroline said softly " Of course and Tomorrow when you wake up we can go shopping and You can meet some of our friends " She noticed the scared look on her face as she said friends " your nice Human friends " she emphasized the 'human'.

As Caroline and bonnie walked up the stories to the 2nd floor Stefan and Damon were drinking whisky.

"Damon, who'd you bring her here? " asks exasperatedly "I know you don't intend to just use her for feeding so what is it ? "

"I don't know stef " he sighed " There's just something different about her " They waited for a long wheel contemplating what to say next . Tired of the silence Damon " So it seems Caroline and bonnie hit it off , " Just them his smile turned to a smirk and he inquired casually "have you anf caroline hit it off yet ?"

Stefan rolls his eyes an smiles " No we haven't 'hit it off' as you so poetical put it " he smiles and adds on "I was actually planning on asking her too the founders day ball "

While Stefan and Damon were talking Bonnie finally reacher her bed room. It was the first one on its right , Caroline said it was the 'perfect ' room .

After bonnie giving her a questioning look she explains " Well its perfect for many reasons one being it has the second biggest closet and bathroom " she continued " Another reason is Damon it right across the hall while Stefan is on too the side of you "

"Thank you Caroline really , If there wasn't another girl here I think id go crazy " Bonnie said appreciatively . "Do you think we could to get clothes and stuff after we eat tomorrow ? "She asked or more like mumbled as she entered the purple room

smiling she answerd " Of course , Until then you can use the clothes in your closet, they will probably fit . Your a bit tinnier than my self so they might be big , is that okay ?" she asks

Not really paying attention she nodded as soon as she nodded Caroline left leaving the open just a crack . Bonnie decided to into the bathroom to take a shure . It was an amazing . It had a mirror almost as big as the wall .Also the bath tub was huge . Everything was a perfect . The counter were marble.

*****Bonnie pov*****

After I got done showering and getting dressed there was a knock on the door .

Awkwardly standing there was Damon " Oh , um hi " I said still a little nervous around the blue eyed vampire . "Caroline left a long time ago if that's who your looking for "

He chuckled " No, actually I just came here to tell you that my room is just across the hall if you ever need anything or just can't sleep " He looked completely serious " Im not joking bonnie , come to me when ever "

Smelling and blushing a little I said " okay Damon, I will . " He seemed satisfied and bid me a goodnight ,then left .

After Damon left me I went to lay down. As I layed down I stared to think about how nice Damon was being . I wonder what he wants . Soon I drifted off into a peaceful sleep where I dreamed of a blue eyed man .

**An once again thanks for reading .**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

An Hello id like to than anyone who's read along with the people who have read and reviewed. Pease review it helps me come up with ideas . Anyways I know Damon and bonnie might be a little oc just bear with me its changed in the later chapters .

***No one pov ***

Bonnie woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs . Quietly she walked down stairs to the kitchen. As she almost walked in she was Damon cooking . For some reason she decided to proceed into the kitchen .

When she walked in Damon finally spoke up " Good morning bonnie I figured you'd be hungry since you didn't eat much last night "

Suspired that he remembered her smiles and thanks him " Thank you but you really didn't have to cook Caroline told me that shed take me to get something before we went shopping"

He let out a light laugh " Well bonnie I thought it could be a little welcoming gift " Damon takes something out of his wallet " Here bonnie this is your credit card , figure you'd want to be able to buy things with out asking me for mine ."

Suspired but grateful she says " Thank you that's really thoughtful "

She was almost close to hugging him but Caroline walks in "Oh hey bonnie , Great your awake " Right as bonnie is about to say something Caroline suspires her with a hug " Okay so we can leave here in a couple minuets "

Bonnie looks at her weirdly " Umm where are we going ?"

Caroline looks confused but then realizes " Oh sorry I totally skipped that part , we are going to this store about ten minuets into town , then we can go to the grill and meet the rest of the 'gang' "she says 'gang' we a chuckle

About 10 minuets later Damon pulls bonnie aside " Bonnie I m now this is hard but please be careful not every vampire in this town is as nice as us" He uses air quotes when he says 'nice' "Also I bought you a phone last night. Mine , Stefan , and Carolines are all programmed in there "

I almost laugh at how concerned he looks "Okay Damon , I promise ill be careful , I gotta go carolines waiting " I reply slightly uncomfortable .

While bonnie and Caroline get in the car bonnie gets a bad feeling . She pushes it off as just the chilly air .

A few minuets into the car ride Caroline speaks up " Bonnie I hate to be the one to bring this up but are you okay ? I mean with being away from your parents ?"

"No , IM not okay but id rather be here shopping with you than being locked in a cell with my so called mother "bonnie exclaimed quietly .

When it looked like Caroline was gonna say something they heard a honk.

The car took over an unbearable silence .

Just as I was about to say something Caroline smiled saying "we're here,This is my favorite place to shop " She finished her sentence with a smile

***bonnie pov***

After a long day of shopping bonnie and Caroline went to the grill and got dinner for all of us .

About 5 minuets from the boarding house I looked at Caroline and asked " Hey what's up with you and Stefan ? Are you guys like together ? "

Caroline blushed " No but I hope he asks me out " She says as we pull into the boarding house drive way .

Opening the door I saw Stefan and Damon playing pool in the living room . As me and Caroline sit down to eat I hear them stumbling in . Damon walks over and sits in the chair next to mine as Caroline and Stefan sit right cross from us .As Stefan wispier something in Caroline ear Damon throws a carrot at Stefan

***no one pov ***

"hey what was that for ?" Stefan asks as if it actually hurt him .

Damon glances over at The young Bennett "You know what its for " After alittle while of small banter with Stefan Damon looks over at her again " So bonnie how was your shopping ? Did you have fun ?"

"yeah it was fun " Bonnie said nervously"How was your day "trying to divert attention away from herself.

Sensing what she was doing said " It was fine , Did you and Caroline get a lot of things ? "he asks turning his attention her as sefan and Caroline started a different conversation.

I chuckled"That's an understatement we could barley fit it all in Carolines car " she joked and looked over to see Caroline blushing at something Stefan had said .As she thought ill have to ask about that later .

He smiled seeing that she was finally getting comfortable in the presence of vampires or was it hid presences .After they all finished there dinner they went into the living room to hang out. After a little bonnie stood up and announced she was going to go to bed. When bonnie did that the rest realized its late and went to bed also . When it seemed like everyone was in bed bonnie couldn't sleep . Remembering what Damon said she stood up and walked across the hall . She thought it over and thought he was probably asleep .

Right as she was about to turn around and go back to her room she heard Damon saying " Its okay Bonnie come in , im not a sleep ".

When bonnie walked in she saw Damon sitting at his desk with a looked around nervously" sorry to disturbe you its just I couldn't sleep and well.. You know .."

He could tell she was looking for the right word " Oh no its fine I was actually quite bored my self " he smiled "Come on sit down" motioning to the other chair

Bonnie sat down nervously " So what do you wanna talk about ?"

When she said that damons eyes dropped " Well I guess we can use this time to talk about why I brought you here "

An: Thanks for reading and reviewing . On my profile there's a poll please go vote it will help a lot thanks . 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**An: I know I have updated a lot today but i have so many ideas . Yaddi yadda review please thanks - hope **

**P.S im sorry if this convo seems rushed but i figure you want to read the fic :)**

"Bonnie please , calm down . you know i don't want to hurt you ." damon said as she backed away from him .

"No ..No you're lying .. i mean i cant be a witch my mom would have told me . But then again she never told me she intended to sell me either . " Bonnie rambled on and closed her eyes " This isn't real I'm just sleeping . ill wake up and be in my bed across the hall "

Damon rolled his eyes . " Bonnie just .. open your eyes and i can try to help you " Seeing bonnie's eyes still closed her gently shakes her " Hey .. Please just look at me "

She backs away from him even more and mumbles " Why so you can compel me ? No thanks . "

"What no . i'd never compel you .. trust me . " He tells her calmly despite his anger.

"Really why not ? " She asks insecurely " I mean caroline told me you can if you want to ."

Damon fidgets with the cuffs of his black shirt "Because bon-bon Your different " He says softly . " Now why don't you get some rest we've been at this for almost an hour.

**In the woods**

Meanwhile Caroline and Stefan were walking around hunting in the woods behind the boarding house .Stefan watches Caroline as she grabs a bunny .

"You know stef " She uses his nick-name "Its a little weird to watch someone eat their food " She jokes.

"Well care, You just make it look so interesting " He replies only half-joking .Caroline blushes before he asks " So , well you know that founders day thing ?"

"Oh you mean the 'thing' iv'e been planing for 2 months ?" she laughed "Yeah what about it ?" She asks hoping he asks her to go with him .

"Well i was just wondering-its okay if you don't - if you would maybe want to go with me ?"He says awkwardly

BEfore she got too excited she asks "Wait like a date ? " smiling she turns and acts like she looking at something behind her .

"Yeah i mean if thats what you want " He replies "I was kind of hoping you'd want to go but if you dont thats fi-"

Before he could finish caroline cuts in and says " Yes . Of course . i've been waiting for you too ask for ever" She laughs

"Theres the caroline i expected " He says happily."Well i should be getting you home soon its almost 1 am "

"YEah i guess but you should text me when i get home " She smiles as she walks away

**Stefan : Hey i know you said when you get home but .. i couldn't wait sorry lol**

**Caroline: Dont be sorry im actually happy you texted. :}**

**Stefan:oh and why is that ? ;}**

**Caroline : Oh calm down , i was wondering what color shirt you were gonna wear . im gonna match my dress to it :)**

**Stefan: I was thinking a light blue , it will bring out your eyes.**

**Caroline : /.\ okay well im home now i'm gonna go to sleep good night stefan **

**Stefan : Sweet dreams caroline :) **

Bonnie was laying in bed as someone texted her .She looked over at her clock wondering who was texting her at one am .Deciding she couldn't sleep she checked her phone

**Caroline :OMFG bonnie guess what ? **

**Bonnie : What ? Is something wrong ?**

**Caroline : what no. Something is perfectly right !**

**Bonnie: okay so what is it ? Did you find the perfect shade lipstick ? **

**Caroline : No , don't joke about that . Stefan..**

**bonnie : what did Stefan do ? **

**Caroline : He asked me to the founder day ball !**

**Bonnie : that's gr8t . **

**Caroline : i know be ready at 12 tomorrow, we gonna go shopping for dresses . **

**Bonnie : okay see you at noon , imma go to bed night ttyl**

**Caroline:you too night**

**AN: Hi , i know theres a lot of texting in this chapter but it seemed like it fit . **

**As for the ball it will either be chapter 5 or 6 . Another thing is the originals will also be part of this story . **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**An: To boomkarakaraka05 The 'gang' will be introduced in this chapter . As for Elena IM not shure if I want to add her but if I do she wont be a main character . **

The next day Caroline and bonnie went to the tailor to get the dresses they wanted fitted .

After that Caroline finally decided that bonnie should meet up with the rest of the 'mystery gang'.

When they got in Caroline pointed everyone out . "Well the black haired guy over there , is Tyler he is a hybrid . Ill explain later " Continuing she said " And that other blond girl , She lexi, She a vampire. The blond boy with blue eyes , hes matt, human for now " looking irritated she said "Those people over there "She nodded her head "Are the originals , There all vampires . The only girl is rebekah "She spits out. "The guy in a suit is Elijah , Hess the most bearable ." She whispers .

"Who are the other three men , are they all brothers ?" Bonnie asked curious

"IM getting there bonnie" Caroline exclaimed."The man with the blue eyes and blond hair is Klaus , hes a hybrid . The other man with brown hair is Kol , him and klaus are brothers . And the last one is Jeremy , He is part of the 'gang' but hes dating klaus so , we tolerate all the originals ."She said with a tired sigh .

Bonnie could practice feel the eyes burning thorough her " Umm Caroline why are they al stareing at me ? " Bonnie aske quietly

"Well im assuming Tyler , matt , and lexi are just wondering how you are and if your new " She said slightly smiling . That stopped when she said " The originals on the other hand are properly trying to find out what species you are "

"Species ?" Bonnie asked confused

"Yeah you know like Witch , vampire , werewolf " Caroline said as she pulled bonnie toward matt.

"Yeah" bonnie said right before they reached where matt was sitting .

"Hi my names Matt , Im caroines friend"He states as re reaches out his hand .

Taking it she smiles and replies "Hi IM bonnie , IM Carolinas new friend " She says slightly awkward .

"Cool , so Caroline me and a few of the guys from school were going to the old Lockwood property , You guys wanna come ?"Matt asked causualy.

Caroline looked at me for an aswer "Im good but you go ahead care" bonnie answerd .

"Do you want me to take you home ?"caroline asked feeling bad for diching her .

"No dont be silly , ill get damon to come pick me up ."Bonnie replid shyly not feeling very cumfortable with asking damon for anything .

***** 2 hours later *****

"Okay well were gonna go bonnie , make shure to cal damon soon , okay ?" Caroline said still feelling guilty about leaving .

"Yes , ill call right now . go have fun . " bonnie said taking out her phone .

_**Italicized and bold = phone call **_

_**damon : Hey little bennet whats up , caroline talking your ear off ?**_

_**Bonnie : Aha no shes actually gonna go hang out with some guys i guess , i dont really wanna go do you think you can pick me up from the grill?**_

_**Damon :of course , thats why i have a car . anyways ill be there in 15 dont leave .**_

_**Bonnie : Okay thanks ill see you soon bye . **_

_**She felt diffrent after talking to him . He seemed s concerned , it was actually kind of cute .**_

***15 minuets later ***

Bonnie walked out side just as the blue camaro showed up .

Damon being damon greeted her by saying " Hey bennet i guess great my really to think alike " He said as he wnked .

Bonnie just smiled and nodded She just wanted to go home and go to sleep after what happen at the grill . Carefully keeping her hair on the right side of her face

_[italicized = flash back]_

_As son as she hung up an old man came up to her "Hey , well aren't you a pretty little thing " he said _

_Getting creeper out she muttered a "Will you just leave me alone " Mumbling more at the end she added " asshole "_

_As she was about to walk away he grabbed her arm "What did you just say , Dont walk away from me " _

_Getting mad he seethed "I called you an assho-" Slap . This man she barly knew just slapped her . she checked her time it would be time for damon too pick her up soon . _

_"Now that should teach you to respect your elders "He said menacingly "Lets keep this between us or else." And with that he left her ._

_Once he was gone she went ot the bathroom to try and make the red mark go away , she managed a little bit but knew there would be a bruise tomorrow ._

_[end of flash back ]_

"Bonnie are you okay , you've been quiet the whole night "Damon asked as he moved her hair away from her face . Seeing the bruise his anger doubled "Who did this to you ? Was it Caroline ? Is that why you wanted me to pick you up ? Im gonna kill he-"

Bonnie interrupted "No she would never . " Bonnie said as she put her head down.

"okay then ..who ?" He asks mush softer as he saw that tears threaten to fall. "please bonnie I just wanna help "

"I.. I dont know who did it . it was just some man in the grill" She answed honestly ."He got mad because i called him a rude name, It was partly my fault . JUst let it go ."

"No bonnie it wasnt your fault " He said teeth clench as they pulled in the drive way .

Bonnie waited for him to get out but he never did after afew seconds she asked "Where are you going ?"

"No where. ill be back in a few hours "Damon said confused and angry . He wondered why he was so mad . But one thing he wasn't wondering was hoe he was going to kill the man that hit bonnie .

**An: okay so IM going to push the ball back bit . Also I am taking suggestion on what their dresses should look like . PM me if you have any idea . As always feel free to review good or bad , I appreciate it **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**An : Hi thank you for the reviews Msjanay16 and jenny for reviewing i really appreciate it it gave me motivation to Write this chapter .**

When bonnie woke up she noticed a paper on her desk

_Goodmorning bonnie , im sorry for the way i acted last night , in the box i left in stefans room is a furry little companion . the supplies for it are in the closet aross the bath room ._

_D.S_

As soon as bonnie finished the note she jumped up and ran to stefans room , hoping he wasnt mad there was an animal in there . To her suprize stefan was gone and the dog damon got her was sleeping soundly on stefans pillow . Bonnie wonder how he got out .

"Hi little doggie im bonnie , but you can call me mom . " She said softly to the dog ."Now why dont we go get some breakfast "

Bonnie spent the whole morning playing with Lucifer -she though it just seems right - and trying to get aloud of damon . She wanted to thank him for the dog .

"Well lucifer i guess its just us for the day " she sighed sadly.

"Bon-Bon you named the fluffy white angelic looking dog lucifer ? , thats so ironic "Damon said from the hallway . "I figuerd after being a dick last night you deserve someone - other than caroline - to hang out with "

Before damon could stop her bonnie ran up and hugged him tightly "Oh damon i love it so much thank you !" she said then processed his words "shes not the only one i could hang out with ." Damon looked confused "You . damon i mean .. if you want to we can hang out right now ?"

Smiling damon replied "Id Be my honor i actually had something in mind .. Can you close your eyes ? "

Confused bonine closed her eyes and allowed her self to be guided out side . "What are we doing damon ?"

"okay open your eyes " he said smirking

bonnie was speechless as she opened her eyes and saw the woods behind the boarding house lit up with lights . As she looked around she noticed a chair with notes on it . Getting closer she noticed it was directions

**1. Turn left when you get to the tree with pink lights on it.**

**2. Walk 50 paces and turn left and the tree with red on it.**

**3. After you turn left there will be a key walk to the barn and open it with your eyes closed**

Not bothering to tell Damon that she was starting she walked strait up to the pink tree and turned . After she got to the barn she heard arking . Mabey he got her another dog ?

As she walked in she saw 3 dogs

The first one said Wanna go

The second said To the

The last said Founder day ball

"well i figuered if i was going to ask you i might as well make an impresson "Damon said "So what do you think ? Do you wan-"

Before he could answer bonnie was kissing him "Yes , of course . " She said inbetween kisses .

Damon was so shocked that all he could do was smile . Not a Damon half smirk kind , but a real genuine smile .

After recovering damon said "Wow if i i knew this is the reaction i was gonna get i would have asked days ago ."

"Damon .. You have to wear a purple shirt . " Bonnie said seriously

"What why cant i jut wear a black one ? , I look hot in black "Damon said whining.

"okay well i guess youll just have to find a date with a black dress then huh " She joked .

sighing damon asked "Okay what color is your mask ? "

"MASK?! CAROLINE NEVER TOLD ME ANYTHING ABOUT MASKS " Bonnie yelled

"Im just kidding bonnie ." Damon said inbtween laughs .

Later than night Bonnie texted Caroline

**Bonnie : Oh my gosh !**

**Caroline : What ? ARE you okay**

**Bonnie : No im not ..**

**caroline :Why what happend O:**

**Bonine : im not okay because im awesome 3**

**Caroline : what happend ? :)**

**Bonnie : Damon asked me to the founders dal ball !**

**Caroline :Oh my god how did he ask you was it really cute , i bet it was cute hes extravagent like that . 3 3**

**Bonnie : He got me a white fluffy dog . Then he took me out side and the trees were all like lit up . Then he gave me diretions to a barn . when i got there the same kind of dont as lucifer (Mydog) Had signs asking me**

**Caroline :Awh thats so cute . wait damon.. got you.. a dog ?**

**Bonnie : Yes its the cutest dog ever its so fluffy and pure white . Well now i hsve 4 puffy white dogs lol**

**Caroline : cute . Well im gonna go to bed night bonnie L.Y**

**Bonnie : L.Y too ttyl .**

**AN:I know this chapter was pure fluff but i thought i could get some of my bamon feels out . I hope you guys like it the end of the next chapter will be the ball . i will try to find what i want caroline and bonnies dress to be and post them on my profile .Sorry for this fic being so much shorter than the others im just busy , but i needed to write this , its been stuck in my head all day . Also thank you everyone who read and a special thanks to anyone who review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 :**

**An: I know the last chapter had alot of mistakes but i dont have beta so i check hem . Also the ball will be in this chapter , There is a slight time just but its not too Jurassic. Last thing is This will be Showing other character and their dates . Thanks so much for reading.**

**Two weeks later**

it has been two weeks since Damon asked bonnie to the founders day ball . She has been doing alot of thinking in that time . She has been thinking about damon , the ball , But tonight she wasnt just thinking she was stressing .For the last couple hours she has been changing her hair nd make-up constantly .Right when she was gonna change her hair again someone knocked on the door , It was damon. He said he was going to pick her up at 7:00 . she looked at the clock and it was 7:00 on the dot .She cursed him for being so punctual.

Looking in awe he said " Wow , Bonnie you look beautiful ." stretching out his hand ,he looked her up and down secretly .

"You look beautiful too " She said jokingly ."But really you do look very handsome"

****Carolines house ****

Stefan pulls up in his stunning red car just as caroline walks out in her light blue sparkling dress .

"wow care you look beautiful " He exclaimed while kissing her cheek

"Thank you , You look quite dashing "She replied winking . "So do you think any things going to happen tonight , we all know town functions are like , disaster attractions ?"

Tensing slightly he turns and replies seriously "I hope not , I know me, you and damon would be okay but bonnie has probably never almost been killed . She would break down "

Frowning at the mention of bonnie but still trying to be positive carline " Well that wont happen because nothing bads gonna happen " Caroline say as they reach the lockwood estate .

THe ball was beautiful The pillars were all wrapped in twinkily lights . The flowers in the front were a perfect shade of white and pink. You could see everyone with their dates . Caroline and stefan were just walking in the door as bonnie and damon were drinking champagne . Not too far from bonnie was klaus and jeremy dancing to the music . Supriseingly enough Tyler and rebekah were holding hands talking in a far off corner . Aross the room matt and kol seemed to be flirting . Everyone in thier gang was having a good time . But they all - with the exception of bonnie - had the same thought _when is something going to go wrong ._As they were thinking that they didnt see Kathrine looking and bonnie and damon angrily . A few minuets later the mayor asked everyone to get a partner so they could all dance . Everyone ended up with their date .

As Bonnie was dancing she noticed the woman staring at her from the stair case . She nuged damon "Hey whos the girl on the stair case ? "

secretly looking damon noticed it was Kathrine ."Come one , we have to go find stefan "Damon said abruptly .

**Damon :Hey stef , where are you kathrine is here . **

**Stefan : I know Caroline saw her **

**Damon : Her come find me at the boarding house . **

**Stefan : OKay , Im on my way . is bonnie okay ? **

**Damon : Yeah, shes the one who saw Kathrine , as soon as she told me we left **

**Stefan: yeah , i think bonnie texted caroline **

**[bonnie and caroline ]**

**Bonnie : Hey care are you and stefan okay ? **

**Caroline : Yeah were fine its just , a little problem **

**Bonnie : does it have something to do with that girl at the ball ? **

**Caroline : Yeah but dont worry , its probably nothing **

**Bonnie: okay so are you guys going back to your house or are you coming to the boarding house ?**

**Caroline : Were gonna go over to the boarding house . stay safe **

**Bonnie : You too . **

After finishing texting caroline and stefan , bonnie and damon sped back to the house . It took all but 3o minuets to get there after being stopped a couple times for speeding , bonnie wanted to tell him to slow down but was afraid .

"Bonnie "Damon said un-intentonly loudly .She flinched " bonnie can you look at me ? " he said quietly .

Timidly she looked at him "Yeah ?"

"Are you okay you seem scared of me " He said in a hurt tone .

"No , im not scared of you im just scared . " She said feeling a little silly .

"Why " Damon asked very confused "That woman you saw didnt say anything y=to you did she ? "

Bonnie answered truthfully "No but if i tell you why im scared you have to promise not to leave me .." She said insecurely .

Damon looked her in the eyes "I won leave you ,i promise "

feeling a little more confident bonnie replies " Well sometimes i can feel peoples emotions , And i felt hers . When she looked at me it was Rage.."

Damon smiling slightly says " Do you want to know what you are ? "

Bonnie nodded impacintly , excited that she will finaly know .

"Bonnie i want you to promise you wont freak out " She nodded " Bonnie your.." He paused "A hybrid , but not like klaus and tyler " He smiled wider "You're a witch and an impath " He finished looking at her as she just fell to the ground outside the boarding house .

**An : i know a lot of people didn't want Elena or Kathrine but personally i love kathrine and thought shed be good for shaking up the story a little . PM me or leave a review on what you thought of the couples and Kathrine being the "Bad Guy " .**  
**Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**An:Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing . To answer your question boomkarakaraka05 she just dropped from shock. Its kind of mix of the two .**

**Thanks for reading . Leave me a review if you like it , or even if you dont .**

Sitting on the ground bonnies mind is in overdrive . She was confused . Just 2 months ago she didnt belive in anything . She never thought witches vampire or wearwolfs were real, let alone that shed be one ._She kept thinking why me? what did i do to deserve this ? ._

Still confused bonnie says "wha.. whats an impath , Is that a bad thing ? "

Damon sit next to her indian style "No, You could never be anything bad . " he continues "An impath is something that can feels other people emotions and desires . "

"But..i cant ... i just .. im not .. mom would have .. no i just cant " Still on the ground crying she continues " How did i become...a impath?"

"I dont know , Ive only heard stories " He shifts on one foot "If i tell you i want you too know its all a little over whelming " he states hesitantly .

Bonnie just sits in silence thinking about wheather or not she wants too know " Yes damon , tell me " She says after a long while . Seeing his hesitant look she says "I wont freak out again i promise just tell me."

Nodding " okay but let go inside and sit down while i explain" he says nudging her in the direction of the house .

Once they got inside damon walked across the room and got them both drinks . They both sat their quietly for a few minuets

Bonnie became impatient "Damon will you just tell me already?"

"Okay well to become an impath one of your parents have to be an impath "He looked at her and asks "Bonnie do you know who your father is ?"

She felt like crying when he mention her dad "Yes but he died in his sleep when i was born " she looked down not wanting him to see her cry again .

Without looking at her damon continued "When one impath is born another dies thats just the way nature is . I guess being a witch dosent really change that " He says softly .

"You mean .. I killed my dad ? " Bonnie said crying "Is that why my mom hated me ?"

"She didnt hate you Bon-Bon " Damon insisted . "Anyways it dosent matter , you're here , with me and a bunch of people who care About you and who love you "

Bonnie was analyzing everything untill she heard the word love"Wait did you just say you love me ? " She asked after a small silence

"well actually .. i uhh said me and other people " Damon said embarrassed .

Slightly disappointed she replies "Oh, okay .."she continued looked down .

Damon finally decided he didnt care who knew and said "But i mainly ment me . I love you bonnie bennet , i know you just met me but i have watched you from afar for years and feel inlove with you,your personality . i fell in love with all of you . " He declared

"Damon.. I don't know if i love you but i know that i like you , and im willing to give this i mean us a try . "bonnie said smiling wider than she ever has .

Just as damon wa about to say something he heard carolines car drive up "Ugh caroline and stefan are here"damon groned.

"oh come on damon you know there not that bad , lets go greet them at the door ?"Bonnie asked .

"Why just let them come to us , please just sit down with me . " He ushered

Bonnie giggeled and sat nex to damon about two inches away . Damon pulled her toward him until she was sitting on his lap with her head on his shoulder . Just as bonnie was getting really comfortable stefan and caroline walked in . everyone just looked at each other not really shure what to say .

Everyone just looked at each other until carolline decided address the big elephant in the room"So um .. whats going on with you guys ?" she asked with a small smile .

Damon sensing how un-comfortable bonnie was answered "Me and bonnie hae decided to date and see how it goes "Seeing carolines and stefans hands inertwined he asks " whats up with you too , did you finaly give into your desires "He asked with a smirk.

Stfan being fed up with his brother changed the subject "So brother arent we supposed to be talking about Kathrine the not-so-frendly vamp. " Stefan said trying to lighten mood so that he did not scare bonnie into leaving .

"Oh boys you know how rude it is to talk behind your girl friends back . How did you miss me damon ?" Kathrine appeared him living room placing her hand on stefans shoulder . Everyone was shocked and confused on what she was doing here until her sights were set on bonnie and caroline huddled be the back of the room "Well well well who are you "She said addressing bonnie " continuing " I saw you at the ball dancing with damon , you should know i dont share things well "

Just as Kathrine said that she speed over to bonnie at an unnatural speed and bit her neck . Kathrine drank for a millisecond before she dropped with ... black blood coming out of her mouth .

**AN: Hi i know this took a little longer than usual but my ideas were down the drain all day . Also it would really help me if more of you guys reviewed with your opinions on where you want the story to go .**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Confused Kathrine jumped up and sped out of the boarding just stared at bonnie with a curious look. They all just stood looking around trying to understand what just happened .

"What just happened ? " Bonnie asked very confused .

"nothing happened ,,Bonnie come here let me see your neck " Damon said more concerned than anything .

Quietly bonnie walked the distance  
of the room and stopped in front of the blue eyed was looking down when he examined her for a short while .

"Bonnie has your blood always been black ?" Caroline asked suddenly .

Everyone looked at her with a mix of anger and surprize until bonnie spoke "No just since my 16th birthday " she said quietly .

Damon looked at her with his moth opened "Didnt you think that was odd ? i mean that it suddenly changed ?"  
Insted of answering bonnie just walked to her room with out answering just walked to her room .Damon wanted to stop her and beg her stay and talk to him but he knew that would just push him away more so he decided to let her come and talk to him .

After about an hour bonnie came out to the living room to find everyone gone and Damon sitting there looking at a picture that she had forced him to take with her at the ball .

_Flash back _

_"Please damon , I want o remember this moment " Bonnie begged while giving damon the puppy dog face . _

_"Bon-Bon you know i dont like pictures, Why do you even want a picture of a small town ball ?"damon asked but still going to stand next to her so she could take the picture on his phone ._

_After she snaped the picture on his phone she said "I want to remember that you were my date to this small town ball " And kissed him._

_End of flash back ._

Bonnie walked up to him and sat down ."Damon what are you doing "She asked seeing him eyeing the picture .

Pulling her toward him he replied "I was looking at how happy you were a few hours ago . " Finally looking at her he continued " Kathrine , shes just a ghost from my past her being here does not change my feeling for you . "

Bonnie looked right into his eyes "earlier when she bit me ..." She paused "I could feel that she was trying to kill me . " Bonnie said in a shaky voice .

"I wont let anything happen to you okay? " Damon said seriously .

"Okay .. i just .. I got scared a little . " Bonnie said snuggling to his chest ."do you think shes going to come back tonight ? "

Damon smirked "No your the first person to throw her off in 500 years , she wont be back until she knows all about you ." he said picking bonnie up.

"DAMON!"she screams "PUT ME DOWN" seeing hes not gonna put her down bonnie puts her arms around damons necks.

"Your welcome . " He said as he put her down on her bed ."image how tired you would have been if you walked up on your own ."Damon joked .

"Oh my hero , I would have died if i walked up 20 stares " she retorted giggling .

"Okay bon bon you've had a long day why dont you lay down ."Damon suggested smiling .

Suddenly shy bonnie grabs his hand before he leaves "Will you .. " Damon just looks at her " Will you stay with me , im just still a little scared and i dont want to be alone . "

"Shure , Just dont get all scared when you wake-up and realized your not sleeping alone " He said while taking off his shoes and pants .

"Damon , were Sleeping and sleeping only "She said noticing him about to take his shirt off.

"Oh bonnie-bear i have expect nothing else , i just dont want to sleep in a tux " He said winking

As they both just layed there cuddling Kathrine was outside watching them . She kept wondering what the girls secret was .

Kathrine pov

I stood there thinking what damon sees in this girl , he should know by now the girls he love always end up dead in the end . She took the list from her pocket to write another one down .

**Name|Year**  
Jenifer 1864  
Lisa 1867  
Jenny 1874  
Jana 1880  
Alexis 1904  
carried 1932  
Sarah 1951  
Lana 1980  
Candice 2006  
Caroline 2010  
Elena 2013  
Bonnie Soon

No one pov :  
The next day

When bonnie was waking up she felt something hard under her head . She thought back to the night before and remembered that damon slept in her bed . Carefully she opened her eyes and looked up . Here green eyes me with damon perfect icy blue ones .

Damon jumped up and before bonnie could ask anything he said "Dont worry bonnie-bear im gonna go get dressed , Make you breakfast , and bring it to you . " Befor she could protest he was out of the room .

Deciding a shower couldn't hurt she walked over and stared the hot water . After she got done showering she changed into her black spandex shorts and a light green rank top . after contemplating going down stairs and helping cook or go back to bed she walked into her room and got under the covers . She sat there for a long time and decided to go check on damon .  
When she was about to walk down the stairs she saw Kathrine with her hand on damons neck . Not knowing wat to do she Just concentrated on kathrine not hurting Damon . About 3 seconds later Kathrine dropped to the floor cluching her head . While she was distracted damon snapped her neck . Damon looked at her and saw that her eyes were shining a beauftiful green . He didnt know what to do so he kissed her .

Before Damon could say anything after the kiss bonnie said " I love you " And with that she walked away.

AN: I know this was kind of a filler chapter but i have been having writers block . Review about where you want the story to go . id help me alot . Thanks to everyone who has read .


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

An:This chapter will probly ony be 500 words and most will be phone calls and texts but i have a huge case of writers block plus i have summer school so all my creativity is going into my school .

_oh my gosh did i just tell damon that i love him ? Hes going to run away . Good thing i walked away before he said anything . _Bonnie thought as she walked around the garden .She felt slightly hurt that damon didnt folow her . While she wanted to be along she wished he would have cared enough to even ask if she was okay . Mabey her confessing that he loved him sent him running to the hills.

Little did bonnie know damon was sitting on the ground in his rom looking at the picture they had taken no too long ago . Damon was thinking to him self _dose she relly love me ? _he would have ran right after her but he thought she needed space . he pulled out his phone to text bonnie

**10:15**  
**Damon : Bon Bon can you please come inside this is the 20th time ive texted you . **

**10:20 **  
**Damon : Bonnie i know you saw my text , it told me . Please jsut come in **

**10:30 **  
**Damon : Please this thing your doing isnt helping you .. I want to help you **

**11am**  
**Damon : Fine if your not going to come inside im going out . i love you . dont forget that.**

Bonine was suprized by the amount of times he texted but all she could do was stare at the phone and wonder why he didnt come find her .She didnt reply until she saw the last text .

**Bonnie : I love you too i just need time . im inside now .**

After bonnie texted him she decided to listen to music that matched her mood. She scrolled through her music untill she landed on ultraviolet by lana bel rey .

As they music stared playing she closed her eyes

_He used to call me DN_

_That stood for Deadly Nightshade_

_Cause I was filled with poison_

_But blessed with beauty and rage_

_Jim told me that_

_He hit me and it felt like a kiss_

_Jim brought me back_

_Reminded me of when we were kids_

_With his Ultraviolence_

_Ultraviolence_

_Ultraviolence_

_Ultraviolence_

_I can hear sirens, sirens_

_He hit me and it felt like a kiss_

_I can hear violins, violins_

_Give me all of that Ultraviolence_

Listeing to the muscis the swayed and continued to think . _I wonder what will happen when damon gets tired of me . Is he already tired of me ?_

when she was about to question some more she heard a knock on the door she was suprized . She looked over at the clock it was noon ._ Where did the time go ? _she thought As she opened the door .

What she didnt expect was to see kathrine standing there looking scared and lost .

Confused bonnie backed away into the bording house "What.. What are you doing here " Bonnie asked scardly .

"Where are damon and stefan , i need to talk to them " Kathrine said completly disregarding her question .

"I dont know stefans probably out with caroline . and damon .. well i dont know where hes at "Bonnie replied snarky .

"Oh bon Bon - that is what damon calls you isnt it ? - why are you so moody , trouble in paradise ? "Kathrine said with a smirk.

Not knowing what to tell her bonnie kept quiet . Bonnie and Kathrine sat in silence for a good hour . Not knowing what to do bonnie got up and got her self a soda from the frige while kathrine poured her some of damons alcohol .

" Hey bonnie bear Why dont you text damon and tell him his two favorite girls are at home waiting for him . " She said with a smirk .

"bonnie muttered a rude "Whatever.."

**Bonnie : damon its bonnie please come back .. im sorry .**

**Damon: oh so now you want to talk to me ? Bonnie go home ill talk to you later . **

**Bonnie : No , im here with kathrine ..**

**Damon : Fine . ill be there in a minuet be careful **

**Bonnie : I will i love you .**

**Damon : See you in ten min**

Bonnie sat waiting while Kathrine paced across the living room . "God will you just sit down you make me nauseous "

With that the old man that hit bonnie walked in " Didnt i tell you not to say anything " He said to bonnie as he vamp. sped over .

_oh god hes a vampire. _bonnie thought

**An : Sorry for it being so short but like i said i have writers block . Reviews really help me so please review . And just to clear some stuff up damon only thought he killed the guy from the grill but he didnt .**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

AN: I know the last chapter wasn't very exciting but I figured if I put a bigger villain the story might come to me easier it hasn't so this chapter will be what Damon saw/did last chapter while bonnie was with Katherine .Also towards the end of this a new character will be entering . This will be a short chapter.

After Damon texted bonnie he decided that he wasn't going to wait out here for bonnie to come in he hopped in his car and drove to the grill. On his way to the grill he was thinking if bonnie loved him why did he run away from her? He as scared that if she didn't really mean it she would want to leave and his knew she couldn't. Before he could keep thinking about bonnie declaration he pulled into his usual parking spot at the grill. Surprisingly enough his drinking buddy,Ric, Was there drinking away all his money.

"Whoa there Ric you might want to slow down "Damon said with his signature smirk. "You'll be broke by the end of the night"

"Damon, I was wondering where you were ,I thought I was gonna be the only drunk here." Alaric –or Ric - said slurring most of his own words. "Why are you here shouldn't you be at home with that girl, Connie was it? "

"Her name is bonnie, and no I told her I'd be going to the grill." Damon said leaving the rest of the story out. "So why are you here drowning your sorrows in whisky?" Damon asked ordering the same.

"Oh you know I can't be sober when I grade these awful papers "Alaric said chuckling .

"Well you should slow down on the drinks otherwise all your students are going to end up with A's , that would be unrealistic ."Damon said looking over the papers interested.

Alaric looked over at what damon was doing "What are you looking at Damon ?"

"Nothing " Damon paused "What was this assignment supposed to be about " Damon asked distractedly

"uhh I think it was supposed to be about the history of mystic falls , I think the year was the 1860's , why "Alaric asked very confused.

"Because.. this one's about vampires ,it's about Katherine Stefan and I "Damon said just as he got a text from bonnie. He knew what was coming .

**Bonnie : damon its bonnie please come back .. I'm sorry.**

Damon: oh so now you want to talk to me ? Bonnie go home ill talk to you later .

Bonnie: No , im here with kathrine ..

Damon: Fine. ill be there in a minuet be careful

Bonnie : I will , I love you .

Damon: See you in ten min

a surprised Damon got up and left without saying a word to anyone. On his way there he was wonder _why Katherine was at his house, why did she let bonnie text him?_

As soon as he got to the boarding house he knew something was wrong, walking up the driveway he saw that the front door was open. He started to inwardly panic. Knowing Katherine isn't dumb enough to make a move on bonnie again he was wondering who took her.

"Bonnie , are you here " Damon yelled into the house . He heard a muffled scream coming from the closet. Somehow he knew that is wasn't his bonnie. "Katherine" He seethed "Where's bonnie " He asked through clenched teeth .

"I don't know he said that you killed him a few days ago " Katharine said trying to remember what he said then if all finally clicked and she looked at Damon in fear .

_Flashback_

"Bonnie, I told you if you told anything something would happen. "The un0named man said "Oh how rude of me not to introduce myself "He said turning to Katherine "I'm Mikael, Mikael Mikaelson" He said with a smirk.

"How...how did you get out "Katherine asked backing up slightly.

"Oh you know better than to think I can actually be put down for good "Looking at bonnie as he continued "As soon as her mother passed so did the spell "He finished smirking.

Before Katherine could respond Mikael had her neck snapped, threw her in the closet then walked over to bonnie. As he was walking over bonnie was trying to do to him what she had done to Katherine the other day.

Before she could react Mikael had she pinned to the wall "Oh silly girl you should know that your witchy spells don't work very well on an original"

End of flash back

Damon was so mad that he wanted to massacre tis whole town. He knew it wouldn't help so he debited to call the originals and the rest of the mystic gang .

on the right side of the room was Caroline , Stefan , lexi , matt and to everyone's surprise Katherine . On the opposite side of the room was all the originals. Klaus and Rebekah were sitting tensely while Elijah was staring at Katherine not so discreetly. Jeremy was sitting oh klaus' lap and Kol just looked irritated that he had to be there.

Everyone stopped talking as soon as Damon started to talk "I made you guys all come here because Mikael decided to take my..bonnie "damon said with an angry tone

As soon as the originals heard Mikael they payed attention very intently ."Wait Who is Mikael " jeremy asked when he heard Klaus suck in a deep breath .

"Mikael.. is our father love" Klaus said holding Jeremy hands slightly tighter .

"Well why does _your _father want bonnie ?"Caroline asked getting angry that bonnie was suffering because of the originals .

"I think I know why "Damon said in a whisper. "Its because she's an impath..." Damon finish.

Everyone's heads turned to the door way .

"Hello, children " Mikael said as he walked to the middle of the room "Why don't we talk about the bennet girl ." He said with a smirk adressing it to damon.

**An:I know my chapter updates have been inconsistent but I have a lot going on . I will try to update every other day from now on . Anyways , what do you think about me adding in mikael ? Do you like,it hate it ? Please leave me a review or Pm .Thanks to everyone who has been reading . -hope**

__**  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**AN: I know my chapters have been lacking lately and I'm sorry. Please leave review about where you want to story to go because I'm open to suggestion.**

**_Previously:_ _"Hello, children "Mikael said as he walked to the middle of the room "Why don't we talk about the Bennet girl." He said with a smirk addressing it to Damon._**

**Now**  
Before Mikael could even get out another word he was pinned to the wall by Damon. Everyone including Damon was surprised by his action. His only thoughts were on bonnie. He didn't realize exactly how much he loved her until he found out she was taken.

With no effort Mikael pushed damon off of him "Now damon you know not to attack an original " Mikael spoke boldly and with a smirk on his face .

"Don't underestimate me, your son once did but we found a way to put him down "He paused and looked over to Jeremy "Well until baby gilbert decided to take the stake. " Damon finished still mad about that incident.

"On to a different subject, where did you find the feisty bennet?" Mikael said casually picking up a book as he walked more into the house.

Silence over took the whole house. If you listed very closely you could hear the heart beats of the only living resident in the house. No one moved as Damon looked as mikaels cocky smirk. Not even the originals dared move or breath afraid of the rage that was to come.

After a long silence Damon finally spoke "What do you want? I'll give you anything I just want bonnie "Damon said trying to sound confident but ended up sounding broken.

"Ahh that is the question everyone's wondering isn't it? What I want is power " He looked up straight into damons eyes " And Bonnie bennet is a lot of power " He finished with a serious look on his face .

"She is a human girl, she is young, all you think of her if power? "Damon seethed his voiced raising ever so slightly.

Still looking Damon in the eye he replied with the most callous look on his face "And what do you think of her? another human blood bag ?" Damon physically winced.

"No she is so much more than that "Damon took a deep breath and forget everyone else who was there "She is the woman I love. She is the only one I have felt this way about , I have have loved over the year but never like this "He looked down and inwardly smiled "I will never give up on finding her mark my words, I will find her ."He finished remembering he was talking to his enemy under his breath he muttered just_ give her back please._

Everyone in the room was looking at Damon in awe and shock. None of them have ever seen or-heard for that matter- Damon expresses his feeling so openly. Even Mikael seemed taken back at his confession, but he quickly composed himself.

Mikael looked over to where the rest of the people in the room were standing "She means power. I will never give her over willingly. "Mikael said loudly just before he sped off into the darkness.

Everyone looked at Damon to see what would happen. No one moved or talked they all just watched Damon as he threw thing around ad broke table. The only person who moved was Damon. After all the vases and mirrors were broken Damon just sat down in the middle in the living room not knowing what to do.

Stefan moved to put his arm around Damons shoulder "Don't worry, we will get her back, I promise. " Stefan said His words full of emotion.

The only thing Damon did was nod. He knew everyone was too afraid to move so they all just stood there thinking about what to do.

Damon finally spoke "We need to come up with a plan, follow me "He said as he moved towards the living room.

"Okay, first we need to fine where he's keeping bonnie. " Klaus and Damon said in sync. Damon just looked at Klaus and asked "Do you know of any witches? "

Klaus nodded and walked into a different room to call his witch "Okay once we fine her we should expect a vampire army we will need a lot of vervain. Matt, Jeremy you go gets it since the rest of us are vampires.

Damon continued giving off orders until Klaus walked back in and sat down "My witch will be here in 4 hours. "

Damon nodded "Okay I guess we wait " He said looking around tensely .

While damon and the rest of the group were making plans bonnie was trying to get of the restraints that Mikael put on here . Bonnie could hear it when Mikael left. She tried for what felt like hours to get out with no results. After a long while bonnie heard Mikael walking down the steps to the cellar she was in . _wow this is ironic, I started this journey in a cell and now ill end it in one _She though .

Mikael came down and sat in the chair in front of her "So bonnie, I paid a little visit to your boyfriend. " Mikael said with an evil look on his face.

A wave of panic came over bonnie "Did you hurt him? If you hurt him I swear I will cause you pain like no other. "Bonnie promised , her voice full of animosity.

Mikael chuckled " No bonnie I didn't hurt them . " He paused "But if they continue to be safe is completely up to you " He finished with an annoying smirk on his face

Not caring what she had to do she replied "What do you need me to do ? " Bonnie said gloomily

**AN: I Know there was a lot of drama in this chapter but it just seemed like it fit . Also thank all of you for reviewing and reading . Tell me what you want to see in the next chapter and I will try to make it happen . Thanks again – hope**


	13. Chapter 13

"An This is not a chapter sorry . i will be discontinuing this story . i might continue writeing it later but as of now i will no longer be updateing sorry . -hope


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13  
AN: yay I'm back finally. I know it's been a couple of months but I've been so busy with school and job applications .I might change up the pairing. I know I said this was going to be Damon/bonnie but I'm thinking about making it a Kol/bonnie/Damon. Let me know what you think. Also this is going to be a super short chapter that is made up entirely of dairy entries from bonnie, Damon, Kol, Caroline etc.**

POV BONNIE

*at an unknown house just outside mystic falls* ****

_Dear diary,  
I've been with Mikael for over a month now. He has me doing things I thought I would never do. In the last couple weeks I have been doing a lot of thinking, thinking about how to get away. The only solution I ever actually tried was killing myself .I'm scared that I'm losing myself everyday more and more. The only things that get me through are remembering that Damon is looking for me; I'll get back to him one day I know it.___

_************************__***Damon's dairy*************************_

_  
__Dear diary,  
I know I haven't written in weeks but I really just need to get all these pesky feelings. It's been over a month since Mikael took bonnie, all the originals do it get different witches to do locator spells. A couple weeks ago Mikael sent his lackey to give u a message._

_***Flash back *  
*POV no one ***_

_Damon was looking through an old book he found under Bonnies desk when he heard a loud clash from the front of the house. Just as Damon got up he was knocked back down on to the chair by a baby vampire._

"Hey, Damon Mikael sent me. He'd come himself but he's a little busy with your witch "the intruder said with a smirk.

Damon stood up flashing toward the vampire "Where is she! Tell me right now " Said Damon while flashing his vampire face**.**

Sorry I know this ended bad but im just getting back into writing. Tell me what you think about the whole Bonnie/Kol/Damon triangle . all feed back is welcome . Anyways thanks for readin love you guys.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14  
AN: I'd like to thank the guest who reviewed last chapter, you pointed out a lot of very good points .in this-and futer chapters- I will try to add in flash back or explanations. On that note I really appreciate everyone who's read the story so far. Also I will try to make this chapter longer. The whole Damon/bonnie/Kol thing might not come up until later chapters.  
****  
**POV: NO ONE

Damon sat in the mystic grill, like he had for the last 2 weeks. As he was sitting there he couldn't help but think about bonnie. It seemed like the harder he tried to forget about her it just made it worse. Right after putting down his third bottle of bourbon his cell phone started to beep. The caller was known

_Damon: hello? Bonnie is that you?_

Mikael: Do you really think I would let her call you Foolish, boy.

Damon: what do you want? Haven't you taken enough from me?

Mikael: You should be a little nicer seeing as I have your little pet, Bonbon. That is what you call her right?

Damon: Let me talk to her. Right now!  
_**  
*Mikael walking up behind Damon***_

"I'll do even better "Mikael said with a smirk "All you need is to get one thing for Me."

"What do you need, I'll do anything just please let me see her "Damon pled shamelessly.

"Follow me, boy I'll show you what I need"Mikael spoke and started walking without looking back.

_**Meanwhile at the Salvatore boarding house **_

"Seriously! "Caroline shrieked. "She has been gone for over two weeks and you expect me to just sit here " Her voice cracks " I just don't know what to do Caroline finished whimpering.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay, I know you miss her but were doing everything we can, right Klaus? "Stefan said shooting Klaus a 'help me out here' look.

"Yes, of course we are." Klaus replied fast. _Maybe a little too fast_ Jeremy thought as he shifted from under Klaus' arm.

"What are you not telling us?" Jeremy asked his lover confused. "If you are hiding something I swear to god I will-"Klaus put a hand over his mouth.

"There's a spell but… I don't think Damon would approve "Klaus finished shifting uncomfortably. " It requires her to be bound to a…"He paused "original."

Once Klaus was finished they heard a low growl from the door way. Before anyone could react Damon pounced on Klaus. Damon was on top of Klaus in less than a second. He couldn't think rationally all he could think about was Klaus binding himself to the women he was destined to be with.

Damon was pushed against the wall by Stefan "Stop, he can kill you, you know that! " Stefan tried to reason with Damon.

"I don't care, I was meant to be with her she if my destiny! Damon shouted back just as loud. "Klaus will NEVER be bound to her. "

Before Damon could continue on with his rant Klaus asked in a clam, but confused voice "What do you mean she's your destiny?" Damon looked at him skeptically "Don't worry, I'm not trying to steal bonnie "He looked over a Jeremy "You do realize I'm dating a man, right? "

After hearing that Damon calmed down "Alright well I went to a which a little over a year ago, because … I read something about soul mates and I wanted one " Damon said slightly embarrassed by what he confessed.

_* Flash back *_

"A mate? Do you think you can find her? "Damon asked Vivian-his witch-.

Damon didnt fully trust this witch. She doesn't look a day over 18, even though she's in her late 50's.

"Yes, but since you are a vampire you need a very special mate. I have already found her, she is a hybrid". Vivian finished with a small smile.

Damon looked disgusted "A hybrid, as in one of Klaus' demon spawn?" He looked her right in the eye "No thanks, I'd rather be alone for the rest of my life. " He finished turning his back to walk away.

"Oh honey, she is an entirely different ball game "Vivian said with a chuckle. "I've got to go now but call me if you need anything else "And with that she left the diner they were currently eating at.

*End of flashback *

"If you're her one true love shouldn't there be a connection?" Caroline asked confused.

Klaus answered before Damon even opened his mouth "No because she is a hybrid she has two mates. And with our lucky it is a Salvatore and a Mikaelson" Klaus saw everyone look at him "No, not me, only one of my siblings has not found there mate. " Klaus finished slightly uncomfortable admitting he had finally found his mate.

After waiting out a long silence Damon finally asked "okay so which one? Finn? Elijah?...Rebekah "Damon whispered the last name.

Klaus chuckled "No.. It's actually Kol" Klaus said awkwardly.

Caroline finally asked what everyone wanted to " How do you know its Kol ?"Klaus gave her a weird look.

"Well ill just tell you how I know who has fond there mates " He paused and looked around "back in the olden day everyone thought there was someone for everyone . Because my mom was a witch we were able to know certain things about our mate . My mate was supposed to be the one creature that could kill me."Everyone looked at Jeremy . " Rebekah's is a human who is well adjusted to the supernatural that would be matt. Elijah was always destined to fall in love with a Petrova doppelganger. Finn was to fall in love with a fire soul that fought beasts , that delightful woman would be sage." Klaus looked at the ground " Kol.. Kol was bazar, He was supposed to fall in love with someone who was to bring peace upon the supernatural would ." Klaus finally finished and when he looked up he saw something he thought he was never see.

There Kol stood tears in his eyes , But as soon as he saw Klaus look up he put a fake smirk on " Why hello brother. " He walked across the living room to the alcohol cart " I guess we have a lot to talk about don't we Salvatore ?" Kol said addressing demon

**An: Thank you for reading . please review tell me what you think ? Love it ? Hate it ? I tried to put flash backs to explained some stuff -as suggested in the last thanks for reading I really love all you guys who review . **


End file.
